If Only
by RemusGuurl
Summary: What if Ginny was made Slytherin from her first day of Hogwarts? Could that one change, makes things happen so differently? Would she still hate Draco? A different perspective on Ginny. G/D smoking, drinking, drugs, and perhaps explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Ever just want to change up the Harry Potter books completely? Or wonder what things would be like if they were different? Well thats what this fic is all about. Ginny was pronounced a Slytherin from her first day at Hogwarts, shes also in the same grade as Ron, Harry, Hermione, Draco, ect ect (which in this fic would be their 7th year) That would make her Ron's twin (though not the identical kind). This fic really doesn't go along with the books except for some small details. : ) If your opposed to smoking, drinking, drugs, explicit content, then I suggest going back to the harry potter fanfic page and selecting the "K" only rating : P .**

_"Ronald Weasley!" called McGonagal. Ron nervously went up as the sorting hat was placed on his head. It wasted no time before shouting out Gryfindor. He went and sat next to Harry and Hermione, Fred and George congratulated him with a pat on the back as he sat down. They all looked up to watch Ginny be sorted._

_"Ginevra Weasley!" The little red haired girl marched up to the seat not showing any sign of being nervous as the hat was placed on her head.  
_  
_"Slytherin!" It announced, Ginny not seeming to care were she was placed walked confidently over towards her new table. The Weasley boys faces worried and confused changed fast as soon as the sorting was done and the piles of food appeared before them._

__

"Oooh you're hair is such a pretty red!" Said a girl with a small round, pug like face, and black hair the reached her chin.

"Thank you," Ginny replied, twisting a piece around her finger, "I'm Ginny!"

"I'm Pansy, I'm so happy I made Slytherin. I just love the color green!" Pansy said as Ginny laughed.

"That was really you're only reason for wanting to be in Slytherin?" She said still laughing. Pansy looked deep in thought.

"Well, not anymore, now I'm glad to be in Slytherin so that me and you could be friends," Pansy answered with a big smile. Ginny returned it, right before a spoonful of mashed potatoes collided with her cheek. Her mouth was instantly in an 'O' shape as she looked toward were it came from, eyes glaring.

"Heh, oh geez...I'm sorryyyyy, I swear I am!" replied a boy with dark hair.

"You better be sorry!" Ginny yelled back before wiping it off her face. The boy shrugged.

"I'm Blaise Zambini," He yelled back. A older student yelled at the boy to stop shouting across the table and to go sit closer to whoever he was talking to. And so he did.

**xXxXxXxXx**

"Spectacular! I have never seen such a better grade in Snape's class then your's Gin dear!" A tall, dark haired boy said as he stood up, " I propose a toast to, agh!" His sentence was not finished as a red haired girl pulled him by the back of his robes forcing him to sit down, his goblet of pumpkin juice spilling down his front. A slight pout came over his face.

"Could you embarrass me any more Zambini?" Ginny hissed. When she looked at the boy she softened, and with a flick of her wand the pumpkin juice was no longer on his robes.

"Well I'm sorry, Miss Grumpy," the boy retorted.

"I am not being grumpy, I just don't need you annoucing my grades to the whole world. Especially when you're being horridly sarcastic," Ginny replied, looking down at her poor grade she received on her last potions essay.

"You know, if you would just let Malfoy help you, you may get a good grade next time. And then when I toast to your spectacular grades, it won't be a load of bull sh-ow ow ow Pansy stop!" Blaise spat and then clutched his damaged ear.

"Mind your language around the ladies then," Pansy replied smirking.

"Says the one with a mouth like a sailor," Blaise mumbled.

"Hah, whatever. So, what are we all doing tonight? It's Friday night, and I don't want it to be yet another boring one," Pansy said.

"If you don't want to be bored, then why don't you think of something to do," Draco drawled as he sat down.

"Well... Well maybe I will," Pansy said and left the Great hall. Ginny raised an eyebrow towards Draco, and ruffled Blaise's hair before getting up to follow Pansy. As she did, however Ron blocked her way. He eyed the Slytherins warily before pushing a letter into Ginny's hands.

"It's from Mom, I have to finish eating though, so i'll talk to you later," He said and then headed back to his table. Her and Ron didn't talk to much while at school. They were like two completely different people, even though they were related. They still got along, aside from the usually sister brother fights.

"Thanks, see ya later," Ginny replied slipping the letter in her bag and running to catch up with Pansy. She finally caught up and they both walked onto the Hogwarts grounds. They made their way to a bunch of rocks on the edge of the lake that were surrounded by trees, yet not quite attached to the forbidden forest. They both sat down on a large boulder.

"Got any idea's for tonight?" Ginny inquired.

"Ha! None," Pansy whined as she dug around her purse. She produced a long white cigarette, which she promptly put in her mouth and lit with the tip of her wand. She exhaled and Ginny could smell the smell of tobacco float around her. Pansy passed it to Ginny who took a drag as well. Ginny never had her own pack really, she just always shared some drags off her friends whenever they smoked and bummed the occasional boogie of them. The sun had just started to set, and was reflecting against the lake.

"Guess it'll be the same old hanging out bored in Mr. Head boy's room tonight," Pansy sighed as she ashed the cigarette out into the ground. They started to walk back to the castle together and up to the seventh year girls Slytherin dorm.

"Time to get out of these stuffy old robes!" Ginny said frustrated as she pulled them off. She pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, and a green shirt and plopped down on her bed as Pansy changed as well. There were no other girls in their room yet, as they were all busy eating dinner still most likely.

"So, the Yule ball is coming up soon. You must have a date already Ginevra," Pansy said sitting at the end of her bed.

"Don't call me that puh-lease, and no not really. Though Blaise and me made a pact that if neither of us get a date in time we'll go as friends. Don't tell me you already have a date," Ginny replied as she pulled her long crimson red hair into a low side pony tail.

"Of course I do Gin, I'm going with that hunky Gabe Wiston in Ravenclaw. Talk about hot," Pansy said. Ginny shrugged as they got up to leave.

"Think the boys are back?" She asked as they walked out of the Slytherin common room and toward the head boy and girl dorm. They got there answer, upon hearing Draco give the password to his room and they ran to catch up to get through the portrait along with him and Blaise.

"So, Pansy, what are we doing tonight, hm?" Draco asked as he sat down on the sofa and put his legs up on the table in front of him.

"Got me, I give up," She said an sat down as well. Ginny looked over at the portrait as Hermione, the head girl, walked in.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Draco began, "Figures I get to be head boy and I'm stuck sharing a common room with a mudblood." Pansy sat unphased by what Draco said as she continued inspecting her nails. Blaise laid back more into the couch knowing what would happen next, and the chaos to come.

"We've only been here for all of five minutes, and you fucking ruin it Draco Malfoy. You're a conceited prat!" Ginny screamed in Draco's face. "Sorry Hermione," Ginny whispered to her friend. Pansy passed Ginny her purse, fully knowing Ginny would want to smoke and be alone. Ginny took the bag and stomped out of the common room pushing past Draco more roughly then necessary. Hermione glared at Draco and rolled her eyes before she went up to her room.

"You know Draco," Pansy said holding her hand out in front of her looking at her nails, "we can never have a good time hanging out together if your forever pissing her off like that."

"She's a Slytherin for merlin's sake, and Granger is a Gryfindor, mudblood, what does Ginny expect! She needs to suck it up and have some Slytherin pride. If she's going to be all buddy, buddy with Granger like that then she can go become a bloody Gryf," Draco said folding his arms.

"It is her brother's friend after all, have some compassion!" Blaise said being overly dramatic, he smirked and push Draco in the shoulder off the couch," Just go after her." Draco mumbled and left. There was still an hour till curfew, and till Draco had to do his head boy rounds. He finally made it out onto the grounds, and easily navigated towards Ginny and Pansy's 'spot' on the rocks by the lake since the moon was shining so brightly and full. Ginny sat there puffing away on a cigarette while throwing rocks into the water. Draco easily sniped the cigarette away from her and kept it as his own.

"And what do you want!" Ginny hissed.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch, it's not that big a deal you know," Draco said.

"Well unlike you I'm not spoiled, and I don't treat people that way!" Ginny yelled as she turned to face him.

"You know when your angry it makes you look really unflattering," Draco replied taking a drag and staring out over the lake.

"Why are you even here if you're going to act like that!" Ginny snapped and went to stand up but his hand grasped her arm and pulled her back down.

"Because we're friends and I know you'll get over it anyway," he answered. Ginny snorted.

"Unlikely."

"You will, I know you," he simply replied.

"The only reason I even hang out with you is because you're Blaise's friend," she said.

"Oh come on, I've known you for more then six years now," he said rolling his eyes.

"You act like Ron isn't even my brother, and those aren't my brother's friends. Well they are, and I'm sick of the crap that comes out of your mouth towards them."

"Tsk tsk, you still have a crush on Potty after all these years," Draco smirked.

"What's it to you!"

"You do!" Draco said laughing, "I knew it, oh man, your so predictable."

"I do not!" Ginny replied angrily.

"Then I have a idea," Draco said, "To prove you do not still like Potter and to get me to stop harrasing the golden trio."

"Oh yea? And what is that, huh?" she asked standing up. Draco put the cigarette out and stood up as well.

"You go to the Yule dance with me," he said, "Your lucky I'm even giving a Weasley a opportunity like this."

"After all these years you still talk about my family like we're a disgrace. I wouldn't go to the ball with you if you were the last boy in Hogwarts," She yelled as she stomped away from him towards the castle, "And stop following me!". Draco smirked and waited a few moments before heading back towards the castle, to begin his rounds around the castle a little bit early.

Ginny went back into the Head boy's room to see Pansy and Blaise both take a shot of what was most likely fire whiskey at the same time.

"If Hermione walks in here she will hex you both," Ginny said, passing Pansy back her purse.

"Eh, relax, she's to busy studying," Blaise slurred.

"Merlin, how much have you both had."

"Not to much, just enough," Pansy winked.

"How about I escort you two lovely ladies to the kitchens for a snack, hmm?" Blaise asked.

"And you think we'll be able to sneak you two drunks there and back and not get caught?" Ginny said placing a hand on her hip.

"Of course not, that's what the fun part is," Blaise said smiling, a gleam in his eye.

"Well of course, let's go have fun," Ginny replied as Blaise slung an arm around her and Pansy and they walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeahh its been a while, haha. I own nothing.**

"He really asked you to the ball? Clearly he's gone out of his mind...did you punch him?" Pansy laughed as her and Ginny walked out toward the Hogwart's gate, heading for Hogsmede. Ginny laughed and shook her head. She looked up only to lock eyes with Draco who was watching her from a distance with Crabbe and Goyle. Suddenly she felt someone crashing into her, snapping her out of the daze.

"God Blaise, think you could watch were you're going?" Ginny yelled as Blaise helped pick her off the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just excited!" Blaise said as he ruffled Ginny's hair, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"What are YOU so excited about. Professor Snape ask you to the ball?" Pansy joked.

"No, even better! Well actually tons and tons better!" Blaise said smiling proudly.

"Oh no..you got a date for the ball..now I'm shit out of luck," Ginny said, kicking a rock hard into a nearby wall as they walked.

"Well Red, my offer still stands," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Not nice to eavesdrop Malfoy, and I know your offer still stands. Like I said, I am shit out of luck," Ginny replied, clearly and loudly annunciating the last few words.

"I'm not eavesdropping, I came to spend the day at hogsmede with two gorgeous girls...and Blaise," Draco smirked.

"Hey, I'm the most gorgeous thing here right now, thank you very much," Blaise replied knowingly. Pansy swatted at him laughing.

"So. Whose the chick I'm being replaced by Blaise?" Ginny asked.

"Up ahead a ways, that tight little hot blonde. Mm it's going to be one hell of a ride...I mean, time," Blaise smirked, "It's okay Ginny, I'll always have love for you too, but she is quite the bombshell."

"Yea, yea sure Blaise," Ginny said while she rolled her eyes. They all walked into The Three Broomsticks and sat down ordering butterbeers all around. A group of girls at a table not so far away whispered and giggled behind their hands, clearly watching Draco.

"Looks like you have a fan club Draco," Blaise winked. Draco flashed a smile that melted their hearts and ran a hand through his hair. Ginny scoffed, and folded her arms over her chest. The girls all smiled and one girl stood up and the others pushed her towards the table, it was Daphne Greengrass.

"Hi Draco," She smiled, tossing her hair quickly.

"Hey Daphne, how's it going today?" Draco replied smirking.

"Good, good. I was just wondering. Any chance you have a date for the ball?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. Draco looked amused, he glanced over at Ginny.

"Well.." he began. Ginny shot out of her sit, and slammed her hands down on the table. She went to speak, while they all waited confused but no words came out, they stared at her waiting.

"Bloody hell," She finally said, her voice squeaking slightly. She stomped out of the The Three Broomsticks, Pansy on her heels.

"Ginevera dear... What the fucking fuck was that?" Pansy squealed walking fast to keep up with Ginny as they pushed through a small crowd of people. They walked out of the town towards the shrieking shack, and came to the clearing by the woods close the house. She plopped down on a bench and Pansy sat down next to her tsking. She opened her purse and pulled out a cigarette for both of them, lighting hers and Ginny's with her wand.

"Well?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know that girl was just so stupid and annoying," Ginny said inhaling deeply.

"As long as your not.."

"NO," Ginny said cutting her off. Just then Blaise caught up with them.

"You girls took off so fast I had to run to keep up," Blaise panted, he looked around to insure they were alone. "I did manage to steal a little something something that was falling out of Draco's pocket though." Blaise smiled as he held up a tightly wrapped blunt.

"Blaise you little devil, pass that here!" Pansy laughed pulling him down to sit with them. They all sat around smoking it before they decided to head back to the castle. Pansy was using Blaise's as support and hysterically laughing. Ginny followed them in a complete daze. It took them double the time it usually did just to get back to the castle. Draco found them as they stepped through the large main doors. Oblivious to his presence, Blaise and Pansy started to dance a waltz towards Draco's head boy rooms, giggling and tripping over one an another.

"What is going on?" Draco asked turning towards Ginny.

"Um well, you know what stuff happens in the place with the things that make stuff..happen?" Ginny stumbled, she blushed and ran to catch up with Blaise and Pansy. Draco furrowed his eyebrows and then on realization, patted his deep pockets.

"You bloody bastards, just you wait!" He yelled running to catch up. Pansy was pounding relentlessly on the portrait trying to make it open. Blaise was doubled over laughing at her efforts, he gasped out the password and jumped through with Pansy and Ginny, slamming it in Draco's face. Draco said the password and climbed in also, "Morons, it is MY room."

"Oh shit, didn't think that through..well anyway great weed buddy!" Blaise laughed loudly sending Pansy back into the giggles again.

"Blaiseee I'm hungry! lets go get food to bring back here," Pansy whined.

"Of course milady lets go,"Blaise said twirling her up with him "We will be back! With food!" They both ducked out of the portrait into the hallway. Draco still pissed off turned to Ginny who held back laughing as his red angry face.

"You guys could have at least waited for me to join in," Draco said coldly.

"Sorrrryyy thought you were busy with Daphnepoop-head, HA," Ginny muttered slumped down into the large armchair. The portrait reopened and Hermoine walked in. Ginny's eyes went big and she sat up in the chair quickly not wanting to get in trouble.

"Hey Ginny," Hermoine said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"H..h..hi Hermoineee," Ginny smiled lopsidedly, and laughed quick before stopping herself. Hermoine looked at her oddly.

"Okayy, well I'm just going to study out here if that's okay by you two," She said suspiciously.

"Yes, we were just going to go up to my room anyway, come on Ginny," Draco said roughly grabbing Ginny and pulling her into his room where he closed the door and did a silencing charm.

"She knows Dracoooo! She knows I'm high! Shes gonna tell on meee," GInny cried and dropped onto his bed, burying her face in his pillows. "I'm gonna be expelled and and and yelled at!"

"Calm down, you're all sorts of messed up right now. She doesn't know, you're just paranoid because your high," Draco laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Ginny pulled off her sweater, which took quite the struggle, and rolled onto her back, hair spread out over the pillows staring up at the ceiling. Draco fell back down next to her. "Something interesting up there?" he asked.

"No but I think the room is moving..." She replied and closed her eyes tightly before reopening them.

"No. It's definitely not," Draco laughed.

"Yes, I'm pretty positive it is," She said determainly.

"Whatever you say Red," Draco answered and folded an arm under his head. With the other hand Draco picked up a strand of her red hair and played with it. He leaned over her, almost on top of her, his mouth close by her ear. "So, how about the ball. Will you go with me?" he whispered. Ginny's eye's widened and she felt his hand move down from her hair, past her stomach and rest on the hem of her shirt. He went to move closer, when what was happening finally clicked in Ginny's smoked clouded brain.

"Knock it off Draco..." Ginny said and squirmed away a little bit. Draco and her always had an odd relationship over the years. Sometimes they were close friends, sometimes they fought endlessly for months. It started around last year maybe, the slight sexual tension between them. She had always pushed the emotions away, reasoning that it was only because they spent so much time together. Besides Draco was very well known around the school for going from girl to girl.

"Knock what off Gin, you're as high as a kite," Draco replied, and continued playing with her hair.

"You're such a pig! Maybe I'm high but I can tell when I'm being taking advantage of! No, I will NOT go to the dance with you!" Ginny yelled, she went to get up but was tangled in the bed sheet and fell face first. Draco sighed still laying back "You okay?".

"I'm fine! Its not my fault this room won't stop moving," She yelled turning red and leaving the room.

Hermoine, wide eyed watched Ginny stamp out of the common room into the hall. "Ooookay then," She said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny stomped down the hall away from the head boy and girl rooms. It had gotten late. 'Shit, past curfew,' Ginny thought as she was walking towards the dungeons, her high still going on, she giggled to herself a little as she detoured to the outside. She slinked over to a dark corner of the castle and lit up a slightly banged up cigarette she had in her pocket. Ginny leaned against the wall with a quick shiver as she looked up into the night sky at the stars. A small laugh escaped her as she slid down the wall exhaling deeply, the smoke mixing with the crisp night air. She shook her head trying to escape the hazy high feeling an thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, what do we have here?" Ginny's eyes went wide as she abandoned her cig behind her, putting it out with her shoe. She then realized it was a slytherin prefect that had caught her, laughing she stood up.

"You scared me there for a second, I was worried it was a teacher," She smiled, recognizing the boy as Harold Flint, a large boy a year below her. "I'll just be heading back in," she said when he didn't respond and she started to make her way inside. She was jerked back as the boy grabbed her arm. She gave a wary smirk, "what are you doing?" she asked.

"One, your outside after curfew. Two, I caught you smoking. Three, your clearly high. Now what should I do about that?" he questioned her. Ginny tugged at her arm and laughed a little.

"Funny Flint, come on its cold, let me go inside," Ginny said hurriedly as she started to get worried.

"I don't think so," he responded, looking like he was debating what to do, "I could get you in alot of trouble Ginny." Ginny finally managed to rip her arm out of his grasp.

"What do you want," She sneered trying to look as lethal as possible, she'd been in Slytherin long enough now to know messing with the wrong people here could fuck you over. He was a Slytherin true and true...there was only a few things he could want. Money, drugs, or 'pleasure'. She was broke as everyone knew, she hoped the answer was drugs knowing Blaise could help her out. Harold soon had her pinned against the wall. 'Well that answered that one.' Ginny fumbled trying to get loose enough to knee him in the crouch, or anything, as his slimy mouth made his way to cover hers. She slipped her hands loose and had both pushing his face off of hers as she tried to reason with him.

"Come on Harold, I know you do crank, I could say, help you out?" Ginny said quickly still pushing his face.

"I have a steady source to get my glass at, I don't need a little snake like you for that, there's other uses for you," he pushed her hard against the wall knocking the wind out of her, as well as cracking the back of her head against the brick. Ginny's eyes went wide as she gasped for breath several times, he laughed and his hand made its way up her shirt. Her knees quickly buckled, still trying to catch her breath, and she landed on the ground making it only easier for him. She watched her wand roll past her head and made a mad grab for it, but a foot came down making a distinct cracking noise. Ginny cursed and screamed in pain, the crunch was her hand not her wand. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye, there was just so much pain.

"Gin, you're making this what it doesn't have to be, this is only fair. If you don't want this I can just turn you in and get you expelled right now instead. Do you want that?" He said, falling to his knees beside her and rolling her onto her back. He ripped her jeans down to her ankles in one quick rip and Ginny screamed, the muddy ground covered her hair and back. " Cute knickers, but you really need to shut the fuck up," he laughed.

"You fucking prick.."she said gritting her teeth. His legs pinned her arms down, as he straddled her and started to try and take her shirt off. It was quite a struggle for him but it came off. She was to tired and in to much pain to fight it. He threw it away from them and leered down upon her.

"Damn Ginny...you're really something," he muttered and raised his hand to cup her breast through her bra. She shook her head softly, it was all so wrong. She was such a tough girl, but she had gotten caught way off guard...so stupid really. She began to hyperventilate and cough as she felt his cold hand slip under the thin fabric. If she could only calm down and gain some strength she knew she could get him off of herself, her brain was still dizzy from weed and being slammed against the wall.

Ginny's eyes brightened suddenly, at the small yet distinctive click of a lighter. Harold stopped and fell silent, "did you hear that too?" he whispered.

"Yeah, you're completely fucked now," Ginny responded shakily, she began to cry slightly and catch her breath.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch," he said in a harsh, low whisper as he slapped her across the face. She let out a short scream, and felt blood trickle down her lip. She just lay still and shook her head, both laughing and crying. Maybe this wasn't even happening...maybe she was more high then she thought. No, she had heard the lighter, she was right...the smell of nicotine floated in the air.

"And what do you think you're doing.. Harold?" came the icy drawl from the figure, "shouldn't be playing with things that aren't yours."

"D..draco! I.." Harold stuttered, he was still hovered over Ginny's body, "I found her outside after curfew smoking, she agreed this in exchange for me not telling on her." Ginny let out a loud laugh, clearly meaning ' that's bullshit'.

"Really now? Well let's see. I'm smoking..and it is after curfew. You gonna grope me too Flint?" Draco said, stepping towards Harold, looming darkly over him as the boy was still cowering on the ground.

Draco bent down, took a deep drag and blew the smoke right into Harold's face. He grabbed his face with one strong hand, "No? You only prey on helpless girls?I believe eye for an eye will hold up here, don't you Harold?" Draco stood up and a expensive designer shoe came down forcefully on Harold's hand as he let out a deep yell. Draco grabbed his collar and hauled him to his feet. " So we're all cleared up here, correct? No need to get any teachers or the headmaster involved, right?" Draco smirked. Harold was silent, frozen in fear. Draco rolled his eyes and sighed as he turned away and flicked his cig into the darkness. He paused a moment before whipping around, punching Harold clear in the eye. The boy fell to the ground, "HAROLD, I believe I asked you a fucking question, and now I want a fucking answer," Draco ended the sentence with a swift kick to Harolds stomach. "Now, everything is cleared up here, CORRECT?" Harold just nodded and started to scramble away.

"Pull you're fly up, you look like a slob," Draco drawled as Harold passed him and went into the building. Ginny was trying everything she could to keep from bursting into tears. She watched Draco shaking with anger as he lit another cigarette. He looked more pissed then she had ever seen him before. She was also still shaking as she fumbled trying to find her shirt, her hand cradled in pain. Draco hadn't said anything, but found her shirt and kneeled down next to her.

"Let me see your hand Gin..." his voice was so deep and low sounding. Tears burned in Ginny's eyes as she tried to desperately keep them from falling. He examined her hand before mumbling some spells. "Do you need help with your clothes?" he whispered and handed her the muddied shirt. She tested her wrist and shook her head no, and pulled the shirt over her head. She winced in pain while trying to pull her pants up from her ankles, and he helped her, embarrassed while he zipped and buttoned them for her.

"You okay?" he asked her. He pulled her close to him and lit a cig for her.

"I'm fine, I...I," she stumbled.

"I should have fucking killed him..He didn't get enough of what he deserved.."

"It's not like it's the first time...it's not always easy being a girl in Slytherin," Ginny said, thinking back to how many boys she's had to teach a lesson for touching her inappropriately.

"I shouldn't have let you go off alone so stoned.." Draco said looking away from her.

"That's just stupid, forget it Draco...I'm fine...you saved me, I just want to forget," she tried to give a small smile. He reached up and wiped some blood off her face.

"Blaise and Pansy are going to kill me for letting this happen," Draco replied, he ran a free hand through his hair. "You sure you're okay?" he said softly wrapping his arm around her.

"Honestly..I don't know. I can't tell what I'm feeling right now," Ginny said. She tried to stand up, but yelped as she fell. Draco picked her up and carried her, "Dizzy?" he asked, she nodded.

He carried her through the quiet halls of Hogwarts until they came to the room of requirement, a door appeared and they both entered. The huge room had a fireplace that was lit and roaring, a sofa and loveseat, a bar, a bookshelf, a bathroom, and a bed. It was a cozy room, that she recognized. The room held many a party for Draco, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, and whoever they chose to invite. Blaise and Pansy were currently sitting waiting for them.

"What is going on!"Pansy yelled and rushed over to them. Draco set Ginny to her feet as Pansy supported her.

"Draco," Blaise growled.

"It was Harold...I dont want to talk about it right now,"Ginny whispered. Pansy shook her head sadly.

"Come on, I'll help fix you up," Pansy said leading Ginny to the bathroom. They stripped off her muddy clothes and Pansy filled the bath with soap and hot water. "Get on in, you want me to wash you're hair, or talk?" Ginny winced as she lowered herself into the hot water, "Both, please?" she begged her friend. Pansy poured some hot water over Ginny's hair and combed it. Ginny told her what happened.

"I dunno though...I feel fine now I guess, It was just scare but I'm okay," Ginny explained. Pansy nodded and passed her a plush bath towel.

Pansy produced an oversized wife-beater and boys pj pants from a near by cabinet. Ginny changed and Pansy hugged her before they left the bathroom.

They sat down with the boys on the couches. "Can we just do something...I want to get tonight out of my mind," Ginny said, she looked into the blue grey eyes that were staring intently at her as if she would break at any given moment.

"We have any alcohol?" Ginny laughed lightly. Blaise came out with a bottle of fire whiskey, he sat beside her and rubbed her back. The group started playing a drinking card game, late into the night. Eventually Pansy and Blaise had fallen asleep, Blaise was sitting his head falling backwards and Pansy had her head on his lap. Ginny and Draco were still awake laughing and talking. Ginny stumbled over to the bed and fell onto it laughing.

" Thank god tomorrow isn't a school day," She slurred. Draco tried to get comfy on the loveseat but he was to tall and his legs hung off of it. " You can come share the bed with me , just sleep the opposite way then me." Draco shrugged and made his way over, collapsing onto the bed next to Ginny not the way she had told him to. He took another swig of whiskey out of the bottle.

"You know I'll never let anyone hurt you," he slurred.

"Thank you..Draco," Ginny reluctantly said, she took another shot of the whiskey from the bottle also, which emptied it and she let it fall to the ground. "What a terrible day," Ginny rolled onto her side to face Draco.

"I know, can you sleep?" He asked, but it was to late she had already drifted off into dreamland.

Slytherins are so bad ass. Go review. lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny woke up with strong arms surrounding her. She'd woken up before cuddling Blaise, simply as friends after a long drunken night or if she was really pissed and upset about something, but never with Draco. Draco and her had been friends equally as long as she had been with Blaise and Pansy, but they were always fighting or trying to one up the other..never this. She couldn't help but bury her face in his shirt though as she yawned. Her nose was flooded with his expensive cologne. She couldn't understand why he was finally expressing interest in her as more then a friend lately. What did she have to offer him? Nothing, and besides she wasn't attracted to him that way. She knew she should get up, move, leave, anything..but he was just so intoxicating to her right now. 'This is so wrong..' she thought, looking up at his face, his pale blonde hair hung over his eyes messily. Then out of no where she felt a hand grab her ass. She sprang up and bolted out of bed cursing. Draco laughed as she stumbled on a blanket and fell to the floor with a loud thump. Ginny stood up and pulled her hair out of her face.

"You ever do that again, and i'll rip you're fingers out one by one," she said seriously.

"Yes ma'am!" Draco said quickly with a smile. Ginny disgustedly rolled her eyes. Blaise and Pansy had also awoke to the noise.

"Good morning Gin bug. You feel better today?" Blaise asked.

"Yea, of course...of course."

**LATER that DAY**

"Ginny, as your friend, I will not allow you to even try that dress on," Pansy said looking ghastly at the pink dress in her friends hands.

"Pansy," Ginny sighed, " I don't even want to go to the ball."

"Stop..you have to be there to hang out with me," Pansy pouted. Her eyes widened again when Ginny picked up a brown dress from the rack, Pansy put a hand on her friends shoulder and wrenched the dress from her. "Ginny...love..listen you go on into the changing room and I will pass you some dresses to try on."

"Hey! The brown one wasn't that bad!" Ginny protested.

"Nonsense, go on,"Pansy said and started grabbing dresses from the racks. Ginny sighed and went and sat by a changing stall waiting for Pansy to come dress her up like a doll. Moments passed before Pansy came to meet her with full arms.

"Puh-lease, tell me half of those are for you to try on," Ginny whined.

"Of course not silly, I found Blaise! He's bringing mine right behind me, I figured we needed a man's opinon," Pansy smiled as Blaise walked up with a bigger pile.

"So, either of you need help putting these on?"He had on a dazzling smile as he wiggled his eyebrows and laughed.

"Very funny Blaise," Pansy grabbed the dresses from him and pulled Ginny in the large changing stall with her.

"Hey, I had to try. I mean come on, there's two drop dead gorgeous slytherins almost naked together right now and i'm on the wrong side of the wall!" Blaise whined, the girls giggled and ignored him.

"Ginny has on the cutest yellow and orange polka dot knickers! Matching bra too! So sad you're missing it." Pansy and Ginny looked at each other laughing, Ginny lightly punched Pansy's arm when she said that.

"We all can't wear 25 Galleon silk black lace thongs, sorryyy if my underwear is so immature for you, Pansy!" Ginny laughed. Blaise stood outside the door day dreaming and drooling.

"It's okay Ginny, yellow and orange polkadots are just as sexy!" He yelled through the door.

"Oh trust me Blaise, there not sexy at all," Pansy chuckled.

"They are too!"Ginny yelled back at Pansy.

"Don't lie to yourself hun,"Pansy smirked.

"Shut up! They're sexy." Ginny said adamantly.

"Oh yea? Blaise what's your verdict!" Pansy yelled and swung open the door before Ginny could realize what happened. Her eyes went wide and she threw her arms over her chest.

"PANSY!" she screamed.

"Ginny," Blaise said with a small teasing wolf whistle.

"Blaise," Pansy laughed

"BLAISE!"Ginny yelled and started to lunge for the door.

"..Ginny?" Draco said confused with a smirk. He had wandered in looking for Blaise.

"Draco? ugh!"Ginny slammed the door embarrassed. Her face was now beet red as Pansy rolled on the floor laughing. "You'll get yours Parkinson."

"Yea, yea try this one on,"Pansy said as she pulled a slinky red dress over herself. Ginny picked up the navy blue poof ball and pulled it on while sighing. They both walked out to the mirrors to see the dresses, the two boys now sitting in chairs next to the mirror.

"Pansy, you look like a expensive whore in the dress and Ginny looked 'sexier' in her knickers," Blaise commented. Pansy scrunched her nose.

"You're right these are both horrible," she did a twirl and dragged Ginny back to the changing room. Pansy pulled on a yellow ball gown and Ginny picked a gold dress off the floor to try on. Pansy watched her as she pulled it over her head and struggled to zipper it up.

"Ginny..thats..GORGEOUS!" Pansy shrieked. Ginny had on a gold flowy dress, that made her look very goddess like.

"I wanna see!" Blaise yelled.

"No, no no no, that's your dress Ginny, change out of it and don't let them see it yet, that has to be a surprise its so beautiful!" Pansy gushed. Ginny shrugged and changed, pulling on her jeans, black lacy tank top and a hot pink polo over it. She loved the way it clashed with her hair in a punky kinda way. She pulled her hair into a low off to the side pony tail and started looking at the dresses Pansy had picked for herself. She picked up a light purple one that had a large poofy skirt, tight bodice, and low sweeping v neck.

"How about this one Pansy?" Ginny asked handing her it. Pansy approvingly tried it on. They both smiled in agreement, it was also the perfect dress.

"All done," Pansy smiled to the boys as she and Ginny walked out of the stall.

"What? Why was I here then? All I got to see was two ugly dresses," Blaise protested, Pansy smacked his arm and paid for her and Ginny's dresses. Ginny had long gotten over Pansy buying her expensive things. The girls made plans to meet the boys back at the castle after some more shopping, and split up. They bought some more essentials, shoes, jewelry, and stopped for a drink before they left.

"Gin dear...time to leave," Pansy whispered tugging her friends arm.

"But I'm not done," Ginny said confused. Then she noticed Harold Flint and his friends sit down at a nearby table, he looked at her with an ice cold glare.

"Come on Ginny," Pansy said tugging her out of the building. Ginny simply nodded and followed, as the began to walk up the path towards the castle.

"You know, maybe we should tell Snape.."Pansy said soflty, "Draco's name doesn't go very far among the slytherin boys anymore, he's not the king he once was." Draco had yet to get his dark mark like most of the boys his age, Blaise hadn't either. Ginny hoped it would stay this way, but it had made Draco fall from the top slightly.

"I don't need Snape, nor do I need Draco," she answered determinedly.

"You may need Draco for the ball," Pansy giggled, "You haven't gotten a date yet!"

"I definitely don't need Draco for that, I can get a boy," Ginny replied.

"Oh? Then make it happen!" Pansy laughed and pushed her shoulder.

"Hey, there's Gabe Wiston, leave me alone and go make googly eyes at him," Ginny smirked.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Pansy smiled and skipped off towards the boy.

"Hey Ginny! Come hang out with us!" Ginny turned to see Hermoine, Ron, and Harry headed towards the returned a smile and walked up to meet them, earning glares from some fellow slytherins "Fuck them," Ginny muttered under her breath ignoring the onlookers.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" She replied when she got close enough.

"Just going to have lunch by the lake, more then enough for you too Gin-bug," Ron said, messing up her hair.

"Ugh stopp," she said shoving her brother away. They sat down by the lake on a blanket Hermoine had brought and picked at the various foods that they brought.

"You get a date for the ball Hermoine?" Ginny asked taking a huge bite from a pear.

"Not yet," she answered, suddenly looking down at her lap. Ginny glared at Ron, the boy was so dumb sometimes, he looked back at her obliviously. Ginny punched his arm and nodded toward Hermoine. Ron choked a bit on his food, and nervously put it down wiping his hands on a napkin.

"Er, Hermoine, will you walk with me a minute, I uh, wanna talk with you?" Ron stumbled, sounding stupid and nervous, Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Ron glared at her and him and Hermoine walked off.

"So what about you, got a date yet?" Harry asked Ginny as he rested back on his elbows looking at her.

"Nope, Blaise bailed on me," Ginny answered looking out into the lake.

"He the one who busted up your lip?" Harry said and looked at her knowingly. She had forgotten, her hand flew up to touch her lip.

"Oh, that, no. That was my clumsy own fault," she said.

"If you say so Ginny," Harry said looking at her warily.

"Its true! If you don't believe me thats your fault!" Ginny yelled and stood up to leave, except Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Gin, stop, I believe you okay?" He said, staring deeply into her eyes. It made her feel bad for being bitchy when she really was lying. "Hey, if you don't get a date soon, I'll take you if you want," Harry offered. Ginny's stomach fluttered a little bit, but she knew if she went to the ball with Harry she would get a lot of shit from her fellow slytherins.

"Um, maybe...I dunno yet," Ginny replied while she realized he was still holding onto her hand. Suddenly the two closest water bottles by them exploded, covering in them in water, they both screamed.

"What the fuck!" Ginny shrieked and stood up. They both looked around and saw nobody, but Ginny could have sworn she saw a flash of blonde hair turn around a nearby corner.

**If I get enough reviews i'll update within 2 days lol **


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm bored, and even though I only got one review so far, I decided to play nice and post this anywho. (to ancy to wait another day or two haha) Some weird surprises this chapter haha.**

'I would make a great spy,' Ginny thought to herself. She had told Harry she wanted to go change out of the wet clothing, and took off in the direction of where she saw the blonde hair wizz by around the corner of the castle. She thought for sure it was Draco. She spotted Pansy almost ontop of Gabe's lap and walked up to them.

"Hey Pans, did Draco just dart by at all?" She asked.

"Mmmm, not that I know of," Pansy responded confused. Ginny's brow furrowed, she searched the surrounding outside and then started looking for him inside the castle. She made her way down to the head boy and girl rooms, and said a password that she hoped was right. The portrait swung open and she stepped inside, noticing no one was in the common room, she went up to Draco's door. She paused staring at the door wondering what she would say, and then raised a fist to knock. Before she could however, the door swung open and hit her straight in the face.

"Holy crap, my bloody nose," Ginny screamed and clutched at her face.

"Gin? Are you okay?" Draco asked, staring down at her.

"Yea, fucking great.." she replied, still holding her nose.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Yea, don't say sorry or anything, I'm here because of you! You exploded water all over Harry and my picnic!" she accused, jabbing him with her finger in his chest.

"Huh? No I didn't, why are you hanging out with Potty anyway," Draco said with a slight angered edge to his voice. Ginny heard a giggle come from behind Draco that was most definitely not from her. She popped her head past him into his room, to see Daphne seated on his bed, she gave Ginny a smirk and a wave.

"What I do with Harry is none of your business, clearly," she stated and walked away out of portrait and into the hallway. 'Time to find Blaise,' she thought and headed toward the slytherin dorms. When she got there he was sitting with a few others in the common room, perfect so that she didn't have to search more for him.

"Blaiseee, can we go up to your room," she pouted.

"Of course, come on, no one should be there," he said and tugged her hand up the staircase to his room. They both plopped down on his bed together. "So? What's going on?" he asked.

"I dunno, I can't find a guy I want to go to the ball with and you bailed on me!" she whined burying her face into his pillow.

"Draco asked you," Blaise shrugged.

"Draco's probably banging Daphne right now," Ginny glowered, "Harry asked me to go too, but I don't think I like that idea either."

"Really? Greengrass? huh..." Blaise commented.

"Ditch the girl you asked to the ball and take me," Ginny said giving him a puppy dog face.

"I can't, you know that," he laughed.

"Maybe were destined to fall in love, and we just don't know it yet!" she teased.

"Yeah? How do we find out?" he smirked. Ginny didn't know why she said what she did next, Blaise was her friend for six years now, and she never thought of him as more then a friend ever. Maybe she just wanted someone she knew and trusted to get rid of the taint she still hiddenly felt from Harold, all over her skin, or maybe just to get Harry and Draco off her mind, who knows.

"You have to kiss me," she said desperately. Blaise stared at her unsure.

"Ginny," he laughed, "I dunno."

"Please Blaise, I just want to see something..." Ginny replied. Blaise sighed, still clearly unsure as he moved so he was propped above her. Ginny snaked her arms around him, and pulled him forward so their lips connected. Blaise held back but Ginny curiously moved forward deepening the kiss. Although she could tell he was feeling weird about kissing her, his other half against her leg said otherwise. Ginny moaned slightly against his lips, and peeked to see his face just as his eyes widened.

"Gin, why do you want this...I feel like I shouldn't be doing this to you, like I'm taking advantage of you," Blaise said.

"No, you're helping me, just shut up," she answered and pulled his mouth back down onto her own. They explored each others mouths, and Blaise ran a hand through her hair, supporting himself less, she could feel his weight on top of her. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and reached up pulling it over his head, he still looked at her skeptically but he was a boy after all. 'Screw it,' he thought, and they were suddenly all over each other. Blaise fumbled with Ginny's shirt before getting it over her head and both of their hands wandered all over each other's bodies. Ginny could feel her breath growing heavy, and she moaned, fumbling with the button on Blaise's jeans. He grabbed her hand and stopped her though, leaning his head against hers.

"Ginny, I don't know about this. On one hand, I'm a boy and I'm willing to shag anything, but on the other Gin, we've been friends forever...you're like my sister." Then it happened. The door flew open, and someone stomped in, Blaise was still on top of Ginny and they were half clothed. They both froze.

"Dude Blaise, I have so much to...tell..." Draco started as he walked in the room. He came to an abrupt halt however when he noticed the scene before him. "What the fuck, bloody hell what is going on!" There was rage all over his face, he bolted into the room and grabbed Blaise off the bed, "put your shirts on!" he yelled throwing Ginnys at her roughly and pushes Blaise's into his chest. They were both tall, but around the same height, Draco had only about an inch of height on him. 'What am I doing...' Draco thought to himself.

"No, you know what, screw you both, have fun shagging the shit out of each other, and 50 points from slytherin!" Draco said calmly and then yelled the last part before he stormed out of the room.

Ginny blinked, and slowly slid her shirt on, "what...just happened."

"I don't know. This however was a mistake, I'm sorry Gin. I shouldn't have let myself get out of control, your my best friend, like my sister, and that's it," he answered and gave her a half hug.

"I know, I feel the same. I just wanted to feel someone love me," She replied truthfully.

"Harold? He shouldn't have done what he did, are you okay? I know you say you are, but really. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Promise. Just kinda confused," she whispered back, "I have to go."

"Yea, i'll see you at dinner in a little while."

Ginny wondered why Draco got so pissed off, I guess a situation as awkward as that would make anyone kind of mad. She couldn't wait to tell Pansy how well Blaise kisses however, she laughed to herself. Speaking of which she ran into Pansy right as she stepped out into the common room.

"Ginny! Gabe gave me the scoop on an awesome party going on tonight! We need to go get hot a.s.a.p," Pansy smiled.

"Dinner?"

"To hell with dinner, come on we have make up, hair, and clothes to do up! We gotta get you a date to that ball, and what better then at this party to find oneeee," Pansy said dragging Ginny up to there room.

"We'll start with clothes," Pansy said as they looked into their shared wardrobe. "Legs or boobs?" She asked Ginny, it was their typical getting hott routine. Low cut shirt or low cut skirt, because together you just look easy, so it must be one or the other.

"Legs," Ginny grinned.

"I got boobs covered then, ha!" pansy laughed and took out a hot pink, v neck, crop top shirt. She threw a tight black leather mini skirt into Ginnys hands.

"So, I snogged Blaise," Ginny smirked, being blunt with Pansy was easy.

"Oh Merlin! You little hussy! What happened?" Pansy gushed as she sat Ginny done and started doing her hair.

"I dunno, I was just feeling down and weird. It didn't go so well, he said it was like kissing his sister," Ginny laughed, " However, clothing did get removed, things did get hot and heavy, and yes, he's an amazing kisser."

"Mmmm, sometimes I wouldn't mind just digging into him myself, I'm so jealous! What stopped you guys?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that! Draco busted in and flipped a shit, it was almost scary," Ginny said while looking through various eyeshadows.

"Well, I probably would have freaked too if it were me. You guys have been simply friends forever, kinda awkward much!" Pansy went back over to the closet and picked out ginny a emerald green top, the back of it was see through black lace, some black super skinny jeans for herself, and a pair of heels for each of them. "Yea, tonight is going to be good."

**Go review, and i'll update more haha**


End file.
